Last Ones Standing
by Tiktok of Oz
Summary: The survivors of the final battle against Freddy and Jason end things once and for all.


**Last Ones Standing**

**Summary: **The survivors of the final battle against Freddy and Jason end it once and for all.

**Universe:** Freddy vs Jason

**Timeline:** May, 2008

**Warnings:** Violence and death of established characters. Happy ending.

**May 1st, 2008**

It was supposed to be over. Jason Voorhees and Fred Krueger had died years ago. But death hadn't stopped them. Through cursed books and psychotic mothers and dream demons and the sheer will to kill had stopped the blood in their veins from ceasing to flow.

Tommy Jarvis knelt on the floor of the Voorhees house basement, his light brown hair almost being torn out as he clutched it in a white-knuckle grip, rocking back and forth in despair. He knew they were coming for him. Freddy and Jason had retreated to lick their wounds. Well, more accurately, Freddy had retreated and Jason was currently a wriggling red Hellbaby that was scuttling towards one of the many corpses spread across the campgrounds.

Either way, they were coming for them, the last three people left who had ever survived them.

Tommy, Maggie and Stephanie.

The battle had lasted for hours, Krueger gaining more power with each soul he consumed. The nightmare world was leaking into reality, he had so many lost souls inside them. Jason was hacking through people three at a time, pulling weapons from his utility belt with the speed of a charging bull.

Beside Tommy, Stephanie was staring blankly forward in a catatonic state. The five-year-old had seen Jason Voorhees kill her father and mother, who had both returned to Crystal Lake to send Jason straight back to Hell. They hadn't stood a chance. Steven had been one of the first to go, torn practically limb from limb. Then Jessica... Tommy could hardly bear to remember the look of anguish on the young mother's face as Jason wrenched from her grasp the very mystical dagger meant to kill him and gutted her with it, then pinned her to the ground and stabbed her over and over again...

Stephanie had seen the slaughtering of her parents from the upstairs window of the Voorhees house, which was several hundred yards away from the abandoned camp where the carnage was taking place. That was where Maggie had found her when she, Tommy and Tina fled inside, seeing nothing as her brain shut down from the horror of what had just happened.

When Tina had seen the pathetic form of the little girl, she had personally gone downstairs to take on Freddy and Jason with her telekinetic powers. By this time, she was furious. Electricity crackled in her frizzy blonde hair and there was no trace to be found of the whiny eight-year-old who had watched her father drown. Freddy had just killed her boyfriend, Nick Blair, and Tina was going to finish this.

The three adults had crept down the stairs, Maggie carrying Stephanie as Tommy clutched the machete. Jason had greeted them, white hockey mask crumbling and crimson with blood. With one sweep of her arm, Tina had flayed Voorhees alive and scattered the remains of his body. In the end, all that was left was the heart, containing the Hellbaby, the core of Jason's indestructibility. Tina had ripped that that to shreds too.

But then Krueger had arrived, ripping the wall away with his dream powers, and Tina was outmatched. Freddy's current power had rendered him able to trap Tina in a dream world bubble, rendering the others unable to reach or help her. They saw Tina regressing to a little girl dressed in pink overalls and she suddenly screamed "No, Daddy, no!" and they all knew that Krueger was forcing her to relive the memory of the terrible day when she had accidentally drowned her father in the lake with her powers. Then Krueger had stabbed her, appearing out of nowhere and sinking his claws into her back. As she died, Tina made one last stand: she gave an immense surge of power, obliterating Freddy and destroying the house. Tommy, Maggie and Stephanie had retreated into the basement and felt the house imploding above them.

And now Tommy knew, he could practically feel it. The Hellbaby was regenerating and possessing one of the corpses of their comrades. Freddy, meanwhile, could not be killed in the dream world so long as someone feared him. And, although his daughter Maggie had no reason to fear him (it was Jason she had to worry about) and Tommy didn't fear anything anymore, Stephanie was probably feeling nothing but fear at this point, and there was no rousing her from her catatonia.

Unless...

Tommy turned to Maggie. "Did you find the passage?" he asked.

"Yes. Speak these words and they'll both be gone."

Maggie was holding the Necronomicon, the cursed Kandarian text that Pamela Voorhees had used to resurrect her dead son. The survivors had been on their way to the Voorhees house to find this book before Freddy and Jason had ambushed them. Using it, they could be rid of both killers forever. They would be transported to an alternate dimension, hopefully once where they would suffer eternal torment, but there was no guarantee of this.

"Okay," said Tommy. "I'll read it once Jason gets here. You fall asleep."

"What?! I'll be a sitting duck!"

"No. Your dad doesn't want you dead. You'll need to link up with Stephie in the dream, the way Jacob taught us." Images of Jacob's mutilated body flashed before Tommy's eyes, but he pushed them away.

"If you're with Stephanie, Krueger won't kill her. Then pull her out with you. Then just follow the plan."

Too nervous to say anything, Maggie nodded and handed the book to Tommy. Then she made herself as comfortable as possible and drifted off from sheer exhaustion.

As she did so, Tommy heard footsteps in the wreckage above him. Shuffling, dragging, light grunting... then silence.

_Come on, Mags_, thought Tommy fervently. It normally took about 90 minutes to reach REM sleep, but Jacob's training and Krueger's influence would reduce that by a lot.

Out of nowhere, a corpse came flying through the basement door, destroying it. A corpse with blonde hair. It was Megan, Tommy's girlfriend.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Tommy. "SHOW YOURSELF, VOORHEES!"

Tina Shepard stepped through the wrecked doorway, her eyes rolling and torso bloody. The Hellbaby-possessed girl lumbered towards him.

Just then, Maggie and Stephanie awoke with twin cries of surprise. A third person crashed down to Maggie. A figure with a red-and-green striped sweater and a burned visage. It was Fred Krueger, dragged out of the dream world by his daughter. He batted his daughter away with his normal hand and made for Stephanie, raising his bladed glove. Tina-Jason smashed a chair over Krueger's head, and Tommy hurriedly began racing through the incantations, his eyes glued to the rotting pages. If it wasn't literally read from the book, it wouldn't work.

Tommy didn't look up as he heard Stephanie shrieking for help as Tina-Jason grabbed her and began transferring the Hellbaby to her mouth. If the spell worked, Stephanie wouldn't be dead for two minutes.

The soul transfer complete, Jason Voorhees rapidly reformed from Stephanie Kimble's body, Tina's corpse dissolving behind him. The hockey mask and filthy jacket regenerated over Jason's decaying flesh. Freddy leaped onto him with an ugly snarl, sinking his knives into his neck. At the same time, Maggie made good her escape, scrambling up the remains of the basement stairs. Leaving Tommy chanting in the basement, his dead girlfriend next to him as two ultra-powerful serial killers fought once again.

Then the first part of the spell came into effect.

It began with Freddy's burn scars bursting open, blood and pus pouring in obscene amounts as he screamed in horror. Jason was confused... then he, too, felt pain again for the first time since 1984. All his old battle scars burst open. The wound where Chris Higgins had axed his mask clean open. His left shoulder burst open again where Ginny Field had sliced it with the machete that had killed his mother. His face sizzled where he had been splashed with toxic waste during the Manhattan murder spree.

Then both killers began changing. Blonde hair sprouted on top of Krueger's head. His scars vanished entirely, leaving a mortal man, pathetic and perverted. The child molester and murderer that had accepted the dream demons' offer to "be forever" in 1968.

Jason was shrinking. He tore his hockey mask off, casting it aside as he struggled to breathe. He was reliving his drowning at age eleven in Crystal Lake. His body was losing its' mass and power. Finally, he was only a little boy with a hydrocephalous head, dressed in a pair of red swim trunks. The little boy who had gone swimming by himself one night in Crystal Lake and never come back.

His throat hoarse, Tommy yelled "Klaatu verata nikto!"

The final part of the incantation, the three words opened a swirling blue vortex in the center of the room. Jason was pulled into it without resistance, yelling for his mommy. But Freddy stayed long to yell to his daughter "Maggie, I'm sorry!" before being sucked into the portal to dimensions unknown.

Tommy fell backwards with a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

Then he saw Megan's glassy eyes and reminded himself. No, it wasn't.

The victims of Fred Krueger and Jason Voorhees could not be considered natural deaths. Both killers had been kept alive through supernatural means, so the deaths they caused could not be considered part of the natural human order of things. There was a passage in the Necronomicon that allowed for the reversal of unnatural deaths. Normally, anyone who attempted a resurrection spell ended up dead _(Historian's note; An exemption to this rule can be observed in Buffy Summers' resurrection in 2001. Then again, Willow Rosenberg was a very powerful witch._) but the Book of the Dead's spells were foolproof.

Tommy began the lengthy incantation, feeling his strength drain as exhaustion caught up with him. He got out the final word just as he passed out.

Hours later, he woke in the Wessex County Marshall Hospital. Megan was sitting next to his bed, looking as healthy and vivacious as the day he had met her at the Forest Green Police Station. Neither said anything, but Tommy pulled Megan to him and kissed her gratefully, finally able to rest.

Meanwhile, Maggie had attended to the victims killed in the final battle. One by one, souls rejoined bodies and bones snapped back into place. Steven and Jessica reunited with their daughter as Tina set fire to the Voorhees house and watched it burn to the ground.

Before leaving to fetch the Necronomicon, the group of survivors had arranged the graves of all the people who had been murdered by Voorhees and Krueger to be excavated. It hadn't been that hard to convince the officials of the townships of Crystal Lake and Springwood to do this. After all, the towns owed them. They owed them all.

That very moment, hundreds of people in the overflowing cemeteries of both towns regenerated and awakened, most of them very confused. The last thing they could remember was usually a sharp implement speeding towards their faces.

It was over. Frederick Krueger and Jason Voorhees were gone from this dimension forever. All the damage caused by them had been reversed, and everyone involved could finally, truly, rest in peace.

All that remained was a set of twenty graves in the Springwood from when Krueger had been human, but it was impossible to save everyone.

**JV*JV*JV**

**June 13th, 1980**

In a universe unreachable but through incredibly difficult magic, Jason Voorhees watched his mother get decapitated once again. When the counselor had gone, Jason went over and picked up a locket containing a picture of himself and his mother.

_Kill for mommy..._

_killkillkillmommommom_

_kikiki mamama_

**FK*FK*FK**

In yet another universe, Fred Krueger locked himself in the boiler room, panicking.

"What do you think I did? I didn't do anything!" he yelled to the mob outside.

They didn't listen. As he tore off his burning coat, revealing his striped sweater, Fred swore that he would get revenge for this unjust act through whatever means possible...

**THE END**

**Author's Notes:** Well, what do you think? The characters of the original series get to live happily ever after while the violent cycle starts all over again in the remake-verse.

I realize a lot of people don't like the Hellbaby/body-hopping from **Jason Goes to Hell**, but it served the story quite well.

Tina got a Carrie-like death on purpose.

Anyone want me to do a follow-up on how the original series characters react to being resurrected?

Any feedback at all is welcome and wanted!


End file.
